Looney Tunes Diamond Collection - Volume Two
Volume Two of the Diamond Collection contains a disc with the first 22 Foghorn Leghorn shorts, one short with the Goofy Gophers, and two Robert McKimson-directed one-shots, a disc featuring 25 assorted character shorts, a disc themed to mice, and a showcase of shorts from the 1930s. Disc One: Foghorn Leghorn and Friends Shorts Shorts marked with an asterisk are new-to-disc restored * Walky Talky Hawky (1946) * Crowing Pains (1947) * The Foghorn Leghorn (1948) * Henhouse Henery* (1949) * The Leghorn Blows at Midnight* (1950) * A Fractured Leghorn* (1950) * Leghorn Swoggled* (1951) * Lovelorn Leghorn (1951) * Sock-A-Doodle Do* (1952) * The Egg-Cited Rooster* (1952) * Plop Goes the Weasel* (1953) * Of Rice and Hen* (1953) * Little Boy Boo (1954) * Feather Dusted* (1955) * All Fowled Up (1955) * Weasel Stop (1956) * The High and the Flighty (1956) * Raw! Raw! Rooster! (1956) * Fox-Terror (1957) * Feather Bluster* (1958) * Weasel While You Work (1958) * A Broken Leghorn (1959) * The Shell-Shocked Egg* (1948) * A Ham in a Role (1949) * Easy Peckin's* (1953) Bonus features * Audio commentaries ** Walky Talky Hawky (Michael Barrier) *** Extra commentary by Jerry Beck ** The Foghorn Leghorn (Michael Barrier) ** Of Rice and Hen (Devon Baxter) ** The High and the Flighty (Greg Ford) * Behind-the-Tunes: "Southern Pride Chicken" * The Bugs Bunny Show: "Foreign Legion Leghorn" reconstruction and recording sessions * Music-only/music-and-effects tracks for various shorts Disc Two: All-Stars Shorts * Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk* (1943) * An Itch in Time (1943) * Duck Soup to Nuts (1944) * Hare Tonic (1945) * Nasty Quacks (1945) * Little Orphan Airedale* (1947) * Hot Cross Bunny* (1948) * The Pest That Came to Dinner (1948) * A-Lad-in His Lamp* (1948) * Kit for Cat (1948) * Bad Ol' Putty Tat (1949) * The Grey-Hounded Hare (1949) * The Windblown Hare (1949) * The Super Snooper (1952) * Rabbit's Kin (1952) * Muscle Tussle* (1953) * Bully for Bugs (1953) * Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (1953) * Bugs and Thugs (1954) * Gee Whiz-z-z-z (1956) * Deduce, You Say (1956) * Steal Wool (1957) * Show Biz Bugs (1957) * A Pizza Tweety-Pie* (1958) * Robin Hood Daffy (1958) Bonus features * Audio commentaries ** Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk (Greg Ford) ** An Itch in Time (John Kricfalusi and Bill Melendez) ** Nasty Quacks (Jerry Beck) ** Little Orphan Airedale (Michael Barrier) ** Hot Cross Bunny (Jerry Beck) ** The Pest Who Came to Dinner (Greg Ford) ** Kit for Cat (Greg Ford) ** Bad Ol' Putty Tat (Greg Ford) ** The Grey-Hounded Hare (Jerry Beck) ** Rabbit's Kin (Mark Kausler) *** Extra commentary by Stan Freberg ** Muscle Tussle (Jerry Beck and Devon Baxter) ** Bully for Bugs (Michael Barrier) ** Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (Eric Goldberg) ** Deduce, You Say (Constantine Nasr) ** Steal Wool (Michael Barrier) ** Show Biz Bugs (Greg Ford) ** Robin Hood Daffy (Eric Goldberg) * Behind-the-Tunes ** "Blanc Expressions" ** "A-Hunting We Will Go: Chuck Jones' Wabbit Season Trilogy" ** "Merrie Melodies: Carl Stalling and Cartoon Music" * Camera Three: The Boys from Termite Terrace * Music-only/music-and-effects tracks for various shorts * Galleries Disc Three: Mice is Nice Shorts Shorts marked with two asterisks were previously available only as unrestored extras * It's Got Me Again!** (1932) * Ain't We Got Fun* (1937) * The Mice Will Play** (1938) * Naughty But Mice (1939) * Little Brother Rat (1939) * Little Blabbermouse** (1940) * Shop, Look, and Listen** (1940) * The Aristo-Cat (1943) * From Hand to Mouse* (1944) * Tale of Two Mice* (1945) * The Mouse-Merized Cat* (1946) * Roughly Squeaking (1946) * House Hunting Mice (1947) * A Hick, a Slick, and a Chick* (1948) * Mouse Wreckers (1949) * The Hypo-Chondri Cat (1950) * Canned Feud (1951) * Cheese Chasers (1951) * Mouse-Warming** (1952) * A Mouse Divided* (1953) * Cat-Tails for Two (1953) * Speedy Gonzales (1955) * The Honey-Mousers (1956) * Cheese It, the Cat! (1957) * Mice Follies** (1960) Bonus features * Audio commentaries ** Naughty But Mice (Jerry Beck) ** The Aristo-Cat (Greg Ford) *** Extra commentary by Eddie Fitzgerald ** From Hand to Mouse (Jerry Beck) ** The Mouse-Merized Cat (Jerry Beck) ** Roughly Squeaking (Greg Ford) ** House Hunting Mice (Jerry Beck and Thad Komorowski) ** A Hick, a Slick, and a Chick (Eric Goldberg) ** Mouse Wreckers (Greg Ford) ** The Hypo-Chondri Cat (Jerry Beck) ** Canned Feud (Jerry Beck) *** Extra commentary by Eric Goldberg ** Cheese Chasers (Eric Goldberg) ** Mouse-Warming (Eric Goldberg) ** A Mouse Divided (Greg Ford) ** Cat-Tails for Two (Jerry Beck and Stan Freberg) ** Speedy Gonzales (Jerry Beck) ** The Honey-Mousers (Jerry Beck and June Foray) * The Hypo-Chondri Cat'' schematics''' * '''''Behind-the-Tunes: ** "Of Mice and Pen" ** "Cold Facts: The Story of Sniffles" * Music-only/music-and-effects tracks for various shorts * Galleries Disc Four: Best of the '30s Shorts * Sinkin' in the Bathtub** (1930) * Lady, Play Your Mandolin!* (1931) * Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (1931) * You Don't Know What You're Doin'! (1931) * Hittin' the Trail for Hallelujah Land* (1931) * Freddy the Freshman* (1932) * Goopy Geer* (1932) * Ride Him, Bosko! (1932) * Bosko's Picture Show (1933) * Buddy's Show Boat* (1933) * Beauty and the Beast* (1934) * (Page) Miss Glory (1936) * The Blow Out** (1936) * Plane Dippy** (1936) * I Love to Singa (1936) * Porky's Romance (1937) * She Was an Acrobat's Daughter (1937) * The Case of the Stuttering Pig (1937) * Little Red Walking Hood (1937) * Daffy Duck and Egghead (1938) * Cinderella Meets Fella* (1938) * Porky and Daffy** (1938) * The Daffy Doc (1938) * Polar Pals (1939) * Detouring America* (1939) Bonus features * Audio commentaries ** Sinkin' in the Bathtub (Jerry Beck, Michael Barrier, and Milton Gray) ** Lady, Play Your Mandolin! (Greg Ford) ** Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (Jerry Beck) ** You Don't Know What You're Doin'! (Jerry Beck) ** Bosko's Picture Show (Jerry Beck) ** Buddy's Show Boat (Michael Barrier) ** (Page) Miss Glory (Michael Barrier) *** Extra commentary by Will Friedwald ** The Blow Out (Jerry Beck) ** I Love to Singa (Eric Goldberg) *** Extra commentary by Michael Barrier ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases